


One Day My Prince Will Come

by cool70sfreak



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool70sfreak/pseuds/cool70sfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Although as a child I always thought I would meet a prince and we’d fall in love. But being best friends. That is just as perfect."</p>
<p>The Outrealm gate has been tossing people back and forth even since before Grima's Risen first appeared, and one fateful summer, it brought Ephraim and Eirika into the land of Ylisse, where they met Sumia. Ever since then, the trio have been childhood friends, and Ephraim and Sumia are especially close.</p>
<p>Many summers later, when they are both just past their teens, Ephraim finds he is in love with Sumia...and is starting to think his fears of her falling in love with another blue-haired prince are coming true. It becomes increasingly difficult for Ephraim to let his guard down and open up about his feelings for once.  Ephraim has to let himself be vulnerable before it's too late. </p>
<p>Who is it exactly Sumia is in love with, and do they feel the same? Even if Sumia shares Ephraim's affections, can they really manage a relationship across two entirely different worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightinsourarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/gifts).



> I'm aware that the Ephraim/Sumia pairing is a weird one, but this is strictly the result of RPs, and I promise, it's a great pairing. I may further explore the pairing in future fanfics, depending on just how I finally decide to have this whole thing play out. Also, this is my first Fire Emblem fic on here, and my first lengthy fic that I've done in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Ahh well.

A young seven-year old girl smiled as she scooped up some sand in a small bucket and started to pack it together. She was in the middle of building a sand castle with her blue-haired best friend who sat across from her and his twin sister, but she had run off with a few other people to go swimming in the ocean’s cool water. So it was just the two of them now. But the young seven-year old Sumia didn’t mind that at all. She had fun with the six-year-old Ephraim, even just being alone with him. In fact, maybe she had more fun when it was just him sometimes. She exchanged a glance with him and beamed, happy to be working on this sand castle with him.

“Alright, let’s see…” Sumia said, grabbing the bucket in her hands. “…I think this place needs a little sand tower and then it’ll be almost done. A castle fit for a princess!” Sumia giggled as she placed more sand on her side. “Hey, Eph, what do the castles look like where you’re from?” 

“Oh, ya mean Magvel?” Ephraim asked as he started to shape the side of the castle he was working on neatly. “Oh, er, sorry…” Ephraim cleared his throat and got a more ‘sophisticated’ tone to his voice. “You are referring to the castles in Magvel, Sumia?” He sighed and shook his head. “Father keeps getting on to me when I don’t sound proper. He says I have to practice all the time because I’ll have to speak like that to most people someday. I don’t like being so formal though. Makes you sound stiff, if you ask me.”

The two of them exchanged light-hearted laughs before Ephraim continued. “Aaaanyways, the castles in Magvel aren’t too different from the ones here in Ylisse. Renais Castle is pretty similar to the castle in uhm…Liss-tahl?” 

“Ylisstol,” Sumia corrected the young prince softly, giggling a little more at his mispronunciation.

“Er, right…” Ephraim replied, scratching his head. “Frelia’s castle is pretty similar to ours too. But Grado Keep, where our friend Lyon lives, is nice, but seems really intimidating sometimes. It’s huge, I tell ya. I hope someday you get to come to Magvel through the Outrealm. I feel pretty lucky to hang out here in Ylisse.” 

“I feel pretty lucky that you do, too Eph.” The brown-haired girl nodded and gave her friend her sweetest smile. “Great friends like you are hard to come by. I hope we get to stay best friends forever.” 

“Well, we pinky swore, didn’t we? Pinky swears are supposed to last forever, after all.” Ephraim said, smiling back at Sumia.

“True.” Sumia nodded again as she formed the sand she’d just placed. “Okay, I think it looks done! A castle definitely fit for a princess.” She sat back and looked at it, sighing happily. Ephraim scooted over to join Sumia and smiled, nodding in agreement. 

As she looked it over, Sumia seemed to get this wistful look in her eyes. She let out a soft sigh as she started to daydream. “I wish I could be a princess. Sometimes I dream that one day I’ll meet a prince and we’ll fall in love. One day my prince will come, and sweep me off my feet…I mean, I know it sounds silly, and really really cheesy, but it’s the sort of stuff lots of girls dream about you know.”

“Well, hey, I’m a prince,” Ephraim said, scrunching his forehead. “Maybe one day I’ll just have to sweep you off your feet myself.”

“If you say so, then I’ll hold you to it.” Sumia giggled. 

“Hey, now, I didn’t say I definitely would!” Ephraim countered. But it wasn’t long before he started laughing too. Of course, it was all good jesting between the two. They were always able to kid with each other like that, yet they always knew what level the other was on. They were such close friends that they just knew. They had already spent two summers prior together in Ylisse, though they didn’t always come to the ocean’s shore like this. But this had been Sumia’s idea and, with the adults agreeing to it and watching over them, of course, they had come here to the beach, spending the day together. 

It was at this point that Ephraim’s sister, Eirika, returned from swimming. Hearing them laughing as she started to dry herself off, she asked. “Hey, what are you two talking about?”

“Eph here said he was gonna be the prince to sweep me off my feet one day.” Sumia told the blue-haired princess, giggling.

“Hey, hey, hey, I said no such thing!” Eprhaim interjected, huffing and folding his arms. “I said maybe one day I’ll have to, I didn’t make any promises that I would! Ech, romance…” Ephraim rolled his eyes, which made Eirika just laugh at the both of them. 

“Gosh, you two really are a perfect couple.” Eirika grinned as she said this. She really did think they would be a good couple, but she was partly saying it to get on her brother’s nerves and embarrass him just a bit as well. She didn’t get the chance to do so often after all. Eirika’s statement made Ephraim and Sumia exchange a glance before turning away, their faces both red. Ephraim huffed and Sumia giggled slightly. 

“We’re not a couple, sister...” Ephraim said rather plainly, still looking away and his face still a little red. 

“I know, Ephraim, I know. But you totally would be a perfect couple if you were.” Eirika teased playfully before walking away from the two of them. 

The sun was hanging a little low in the sky, but not quite beginning to set, or at least not yet. They still had a lot of the day ahead of them before they left to eat, and Ephraim wasn’t about to let Eirika’s teasing ruin the mood. When he finally was composed enough to look at Sumia again, he turned to his friend and said, “Hey, you wanna go swimming now that our castle’s done? Eirika will probably keep an eye on it, since she helped build it, after all.” 

Sumia was still looking away from Ephraim at first, blushing furiously, but after a few seconds, she turned to face him and nodded. “That sounds like fun, Eph!” So she and Ephraim raced out into the ocean waters. 

That day was much like many of the other ones they had spent and would spend that summer. Nice and tranquil and fun, in the company of good friends. But they were only the best when they had each other’s company. Sumia missed out on a day due to being sick, and Ephraim missed out on a couple when he and his sister got grounded, but most of the days, they were both there, and they always spent most of the time together in each other’s company. 

Unfortunately, the summer had to come to an end at some point, and the duties of Ephraim and Eirika’s own world called to them, as well as their own friends there. On the last day that the twins would spend there that summer, Ephraim and Sumia made another pinky promise. They made the promise that they would always spend each summer together, whether it was in Magvel or Ylisse. 

That promise was one that they always kept, even as they grew older. Ephraim was thinking back on that particular summer and all of the ones that had come before as he looked over at the now 21-year-old Sumia who was lying down next to him on the sand. Her eyes were closed and she was humming happily. The prince smiled. They were the two best promises he’d ever made in his entire life: to be Sumia’s best friend, and to spend every summer in her company. If only Sumia knew just how happy she made him.

Ephraim had no idea that Sumia was thinking the same thing.


	2. Reflections in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim and Sumia reflect on their past and the first summer the spent at the beach, and Sumia admits to having someone on her mind lately.

Ephraim let out a content sigh as he reflected on those thoughts of the past. “Hey, Sumia…”

The brunette pegasus knight opened her eyes and lay on her side to face Ephraim. “Yeah, Eph?”

Ephraim let a soft smile play upon his lips. “I was simply thinking back to the past. Do you remember the first time we came down to the beach together like this?”

Sumia smiled and nodded slowly. “Of course I do Eph. It was my idea to come down here after all, and it was a pretty great day. That was…erm, two years after we met, wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was, Sumia.” Ephraim affirmed, nodding his head. “I’m glad you remember so well. We’d first met each other two summers before, but we hadn’t come here until then. I have to agree though. It was a ‘pretty great day’ as you so-eloquently put it.” The prince chuckled and so did Sumia.

“Well, you know, you’ve always been better with words than I have, Eph. You’ve been trained for that sort of stuff since day one. In fact, you said something about it that day, I think.”

“Hm? Ah yes, about father trying to get me to speak more proper.” The blue-haired man nodded as the memory came floating back to the surface of his mind. He sat up and looked into the clear blue water as he thought back on it, which prompted Sumia to do the same, only she kept her gaze locked on Ephraim. “Well, I suppose that became ingrained in me without necessarily meaning for it to. I used to talk so differently at that age than I do now, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Sumia replied before softly kissing his cheek. Their displays of affection were always platonic, even kisses on the cheek. They had just grown comfortable with that somehow. Most people would view it as a romantic thing, but it didn’t necessarily have to be. Ephraim couldn’t remember exactly what age they were when Sumia first did that. His memory was just filled with the fact that it had happened and his face had turned absolutely red when she did. But it wasn’t ever anything awkward between them. They had both gotten used to the act. Ephraim’s face still glowed a bit when Sumia did that.

“But don’t worry Eph. Even if you speak differently, I know you’re still that caring, relaxed, delightfully casual prince at heart.” Sumia assured him, which caused his smile to broaden a bit. “I probably wouldn’t get away with calling you Eph if you weren’t, after all.”

Ephraim chuckled and nodded in response to this. “That’s true, Sumia. You’ve called me that for so long though, despite the fact that I’m a prince. You have never used titles with me, ever since I told you that you don’t have to. It…makes me glad.”

“That’s because everyone else acts so formal with you, right?” The brunette half-asked. She knew that had to be part of it though. So many people that weren’t royalty, or even some who were, always addressed him as ‘Lord Ephraim’, ’Prince Ephraim’, or things of that sort. His sister, Eirika, and his best friend from Magvel, Lyon, never referred to him that way, Sumia knew, but those were two of the very few exceptions to the rule.

“…that is partly, it, yes.” Ephraim answered. “But it’s also because you’re so close and important to me, Sumia. I like to feel that you can be relaxed with me, because I feel relaxed around you.”

Sumia blushed a little and smiled shyly. “That’s so sweet, Eph.”

Ephraim just continued to smile at her. “Ahh, I got so sidetracked…what was I saying?”

“Um…” Sumia scrunched her forehead as she thought back over their conversation trying to backtrack how they had originally gotten to the point they were at. “…Oh right! The first day we came to the beach that summer two years after we met!”

“Ah, yes, thank you Sumia.” Ephraim said to her with a chuckle. “I was thinking back on that day, building that sand castle most of all.”

Sumia giggled lightly. “It was a work of art, wasn’t it?”

“To quote a person I happen to know, ‘fit for a princess’. The person in question then proceeded to talk about how she dreamed a prince would come and sweep her off her feet one day.” Ephraim replied, laughing.

“So I did.” Sumia admitted, remembering saying that quite clearly. A blush arose in her cheeks. “But, surprisingly, that dream is one I’ve actually hung on to. I still dream that maybe that will happen, actually. In fact…” Her blush deepened as she paused briefly, “…I actually have a certain prince on my mind lately.”

Ephraim felt a lump form in his chest suddenly. She had someone on her mind lately? If Ephraim had to venture a guess about who it might be…well, that prince probably wasn’t him, all things considered. But he didn’t let his hesitation show. “Oh? What is he like?”

At that point, Ephraim wanted to kick himself.  _Ephraim, what are you doing?! Asking what her ideal prince is like! I highly doubt you want to hear her ramble about some other man…in fact if, I’m right, then it’s probably…_

“W-Well…” Sumia stammered at first, embarrassed almost beyond belief. “He’s got blue hair, and the most beautiful eyes…and he has this fierce warrior’s spirit and never gives up but is really sweet and approachable beneath that. I just…wish I could say it directly to him, instead of sidestepping around it, or saying it so indirectly…I’ve…come so close. I’ve…even talked about him in front of his face without even knowing it, probably.” Sumia scanned Ephraim’s face, which was still fixated on the ocean, and let out a heavy sigh. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. “…well okay…definitely…”

_Chrom._ Ephraim thought to himself, not responding to Sumia yet.  _I suspected as much…well…you might as well encourage her, Ephraim. If she really wants to be with him…then you’ll just have to be okay with that. She’s your close friend Ephraim. She needs your support._

“He sounds, er, pretty wonderful.” Ephraim replied, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice. “You’re still having trouble telling him how you feel?”

Sumia nodded, blushing hard still. “Y-Yes…I wouldn’t want to make things awkward between us if he doesn’t feel the same…and let’s face it, he’s a prince. He could have someone so much better than me-“

“Sumia…” Ephraim interrupted, stopping her right there. “…don’t say that. If this prince you’re dreaming about has even half a brain, which, from the way you describe him, it sounds like he does, he will return your affections and be happy with it, Sumia. Even if he’s crazy enough to not feel the same, if he’s as gentle and approachable as you say, he’ll understand, and not treat you awkwardly. You should tell him, Sumia. I have faith in you. Now you just need to have faith in yourself.”

Sumia’s face was burning now, between the compliments and her sort-of confession. She nodded slowly. “Oh, t-thank you for encouraging me so much, Eph. I will tell him…I’ll tell him tonight, I promise to you and to myself. Tonight, after dinner…maybe in the moonlight if I can manage…” She told herself she was being silly about being so romantic about the whole thing, though Ephraim would probably scold her for thinking she was being silly about it all. She wrapped her arms around her blue-haired friend, heat still radiating off of her face. “Thank you, Eph. You’re the best.”

“…anytime…” Ephraim slowly said in response, letting the sad smile he’d been hiding appear on his face now that Sumia couldn’t see it at the moment.


End file.
